


Shower Surprise

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Pants Monday, Shower Sex, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I saw them when you put your gun away. Do you know how it looks to see you handle your gun in those jeans with that flash of red pants? What it does to me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Surprise

John was used to Sherlock’s sex drive. Or lack of. It didn’t bother him. When he was on a case he could hardly be bothered to eat or sleep, let alone any other activity. If it was too long between cases boredom made him apathetic and more likely to sulk on the couch all day then anything else. It was just another part of the man, and like everything else, John simply accepted him for who he was.

They’d been on a case all night and John was yawning as they stumbled back into the flat. Sherlock immediately went to John’s laptop. There was more work to do, but John needed a shower and at least a couple hours of sleep. He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, stripping and stepping under the stream, rubbing the scruff on his face.

Sherlock had been at his best form tonight, spouting off deductions as he led the way through rain-spattered streets. They hadn’t found the perpetrator yet, but John had no doubts that they would. Thinking of Sherlock standing pale under streetlights, dark hair shadowing his face was certainly not making him more tired. John dropped a hand to his cock, thinking of Sherlock’s voice as he worked, the way his long fingers pointed and gathered facts. How his touch could pull back a curtain to things John had only imagined.

That last thought wasn’t only about the case.

Hearing the bathroom door open wasn’t that much of a surprise. Sometimes Sherlock needed to bounce things off him, or just use the loo; he was used to not having much privacy. At least the army had trained him for that. What he was not expecting was Sherlock tugging open the curtain and stepping in behind him before wrapping his lanky arms around his waist. “Thinking of something?” he asked as he kissed John’s shoulder and wrapped his own hand around John’s smaller one.

“Thinking of you, actually,” said John honestly. “Didn’t think you’d be interested right now.”

“You wore the red pants tonight.” Sherlock kissed up his neck, making John shiver.

It hadn’t been intentional. He’d dressed in a hurry and that had been the pair on top. By the time he realized which pair he was wearing, they were halfway across London. Normally he only wore them in between cases, knowing the effect they had on Sherlock.

“I saw them when you put your gun away. Do you know how it looks to see you handle your gun in those jeans with that flash of red pants? What it does to me?” Sherlock was practically purring. 

John tugged his hand free and braced himself against the wall. “Why don’t you show me?” He could feel Sherlocks erection already sliding along the crack of his arse.

“It’s a miracle I was able to do anything else tonight, John. I wanted to take you behind the club, but I didn’t think you would approve.” Sherlock’s teeth nibbled his ear lobe.

“Could always ask,” gasped John, thrusting into Sherlock’s hand.

The teeth pulled away to tear open a packet, then went right back to nibbling the flesh of John’s neck and shoulder as his fingers probed the doctor’s entrance. John set his feet, very glad he’d invested in a non-slip liner for the bottom of the shower. He rocked back on Sherlock’s fingers and forward into his grasp, moaning softly. 

“You are a distraction, John Watson,” growled Sherlock, pushing in another finger. John groaned and rest his head against the shower wall. Sherlock twisted his fingers, hitting his prostate and making John cry out, precome pulsing from the head of his cock. It had been a long while since they’d been intimate and he could feel himself getting close already.

“Sherlock,” he panted in warning.

With a growl, Sherlock withdrew his fingers and shifted behind him. He moved his hand from John’s cock to wrap his arm around his waist and hold him steady as he pushed his way inside. John pushed back, welcoming him deeper with every thrust until he was fully seated.

Sherlock started slow, nipping at his neck and shoulder again as he thrust. John’s pants and small cries were muted by the steady stream of water falling over and behind them. The large hand found his cock again and John shivered at the touch. Sherlock kept him in place.

“When we finish here, I want you to clean your gun,” purred Sherlock in his ear. “I want to watch you.”

John licked his lips, imagining Sherlock’s eyes on him. “I can do that,” he promised.

Sherlock thrust harder, moved his hand a little faster. His breath came in short hot gasps along John’s ear. To John’s surprise, Sherlock came first, dropping his forehead to his soldier’s shoulder as he groaned through his orgasm.

John wrapped his own hand around Sherlock’s, getting himself off a few moments later. He turned his head and, as Sherlock raised his, stole a kiss. Carefully, Sherlock pulled out, rinsed off under the spray and stepped out of the shower. 

Smiling, John quickly finished cleaning up. He already knew what he’d find as he stepped out of the bathroom. Sherlock was curled up on his side in his bed, sound asleep. Good. John pulled on a clean pair of pants and slipped in next to him, kissing him softly as he closed his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
